Bureau-Jiptohr War
Jiptohr Empire * Norb Network |side2= *Bolaemia Bureaucracy *Amalahn Mercenaries *Pirates |commanders1= ? |commanders2= ? |strength1= * 650,000,000 * 4,500,000,000 |strength2= *Bolaemia: 1,440,000,000 *Amalah: 420,000 *Pirates: 700,000 |casual1= * 5,430,000 * 281,400,000 |casual2= *Bolaemia: 64,380,000 *Amalah: 47,000 *Pirates: 225,000 }} The Bureau-Jiptohr War was a territory dispute between the Jiptohr Empire and Bolaemia Bureaucracy that evolved into a war in 3514. The Jiptohr and their allies initially suffered heavy losses at the outset of the war, but the Bureaucracy quickly lost momentum, and their outdated technology caused the battles fought over the course of the next year to be lopsided affairs. Details The Bureau-Jiptohr War was the result of the Bureau's loss in the Resurgence War in 3430 to the Jiptohr Empire, Kaladian Empire, and Norb Network, as well as the severing of their ties with the Triple Alliance. More isolated than they had been in centuries, the Bureaucracy spent the next few decades attempting to catch up to the technology of the Known Galaxy with mixed results. In the early 36th century, when the leadership of Bolaemia believed their nation capable of flexing its might in the galaxy once more, it began to spread its reach westwards. This led to minor territorial conflicts with several nations, including the Kaladian and Jiptohr Empires. Focusing on their claims against the Jiptohri, the Bureaucracy aggressively, and rapidly, escalated to a state of war in 3514 against the Empire. Initially, the Bolaemians enjoyed a degree of success in their conquests, due to the disproportionate size of their forces compared to the colonial and sector defenses that were present. The tide began to turn, however, when the Jiptohr mustered their counterattack and began to reclaim their worlds. Additionally, the Jiptohr were able to secure relief support from the Norb Network, whose convoys brought supplies where needed, and provided minor patrol support. The Bolaemians were unable to obtain similar support from other nations they turned to, including the Triple Alliance. The numerical advantage that the Bolaemians relied upon was quickly lost due to their inferior space forces being unable to safely transport their soldiers. In a last desperate attempt, and with no allies to rely on, the Bureaucracy hired mercenary fleets to ferry troops from Amalah and Pirate factions. Unable to muster sufficient numbers to make a difference, the majority showed no loyalty to the Bureau and fled as soon as the fighting appeared grim. With the majority of their assault fleet defeated, the systems of the Bureaucracy would be facing a lengthy siege by the Jiptohri forces. Bolamea surrendered in late 3515 to the Jiptohri Empire, allowing both nations to cease hostilities in exchange for Bolamea ceding its claims to Jiptohri territories, and paying hefty reparations. Aftermath As a result of their defeat, the Bureaucracy's foreign policy underwent a radical shift. Their previous philosophy of isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy while building colonies in secret and assimilating small nations was replaced with a more open mentality. Their long-severed relations with their first great ally, the Triple Alliance, were restored shortly afterwards, and would eventually go on to join the Galactic Nations. Category:Conflicts Category:Bolaemia Bureaucracy Category:Jiptohr Empire Category:Amalah Category:Norb Network